


【大人快新】お帰り

by miaooo



Series: 原作衍生 [16]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 复健（）（前因后果略）無許可だ。被打





	【大人快新】お帰り

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HELLO!ADULT LOVER!?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477499) by @lielielie_xx. 



风波平息之后，事实已婚的那一位新一终于得以在玄关迎接演出回来的大魔术师。他的眼睛笑得特别好看，黑羽见了就忍不住去吻他。

两个人黏合的程度如同本来就身为一体。新一模糊地想道，十年前的自己恐怕还不会预计到之后会学会仰着头跟这家伙接吻吧……

他抬手揽上快斗的脖子。舒服惬意的气氛加之自己闭着眼，新一恍惚觉得刚刚脱离了一个梦境又落入了另一场梦境之中。

这段热情的无言欢迎进行了少说有五分钟，“家主大人”察觉到他好像没有“几时应该停下来”的意识，索性把歇放在美人腰际的手挪到胯侧轻拍了一下。新一说不上是条件反射还是会意地抬腿，快斗适时将他的双腿捞起，并将同居人抱到了自己身上。整个过程当中他们都没中断接吻，简直就如同两具躯体仅仅是压挤得更紧密了些，其他便没什么不同。

新一光裸的大腿利落地盘在快斗的腰上，使得他瞬间就红了脸。隔着一层西装裤他能感受，快斗有些勃起的性器正面抵在他胯下。他性格恶劣的爱人保持着两人差不多的跨高抱起他，逼迫他继续仰着头亲吻的同时，还这样猥亵他。真是下流之极。自己这边的情况其实也不遑多让，新一刚离开床，下半身只穿着内裤。薄薄布料根本无力阻隔身体的热度传递。

他羞臊无比，下意识就想退开，被快斗不失时机唆住舌尖。新一闷哼一声顿时软了腰。对方一手转而托住他的臀部，进一步将两人的性器隔着衣料揉在一起。他哪里受得了这个，但快斗霸道地夺走他口腔的空间，令他进退为难。就好像在说些“被我抱着你还躲什么”的抱怨。

令人……满意的臂力。新一自己的手臂都快挂不住他肩膀。下面的热度持续上升并难以挥散去，他确信自己被快斗搞硬了。而他还宛若无事一般地走起来。隔着软硬不同的布料摩擦使他无力招架，新一只得像含着救命稻草一样用力吮吸他的舌头。

快斗甚至终于把两只手都用来捏他的屁股。新一双腿紧紧夹住他的腰侧，因害怕掉下去的模样使他心下大悦。

本来体温略低的部位被他温暖的手掌揉得仿佛在发热，新一整个人都好躁。他在上楼了，很好。

快斗借着上楼时脚步的额外托力，单手颠了他一颠，趁机空出的右手准确从他后裤腰里钻了进去。新一叫了一声——全被他堵在嘴里，——他真觉得岌岌可危像马上要栽下去了。

事实上真“栽下去”的只是他的裤子而已。而且失守的仅仅是后侧。受他牵制着接吻这样还不够，快斗剥他的衣服也简直手到擒来。实则新一感到十分尴尬，两次换手间他的屁股已经不得不落入敌对势力的手中，后侧被拉下棉质短裤弹性颇佳，进一步勒紧了不得自由的鸟儿。这暧昧的不痛快感所造就的效果与直白的挑逗无异。

到二楼了……他感觉臀底手感最韧的那两坨软肉已经彻底沦为魔术师手里的玩物。而身前的摩擦更令他随时有可能呻吟出声。

其实很难想象快斗是如何在大部分的视区，如果不是全部，被遮挡的情况下走过那么大段路的。但对他而言那似乎远远并不困难。新一怎么也想不到他会就这样把两根不知道几时沾湿的手指一气捅进他的屁股的。他惊讶到在一片虚焦中短暂地睁眼，手指不自觉将快斗肩膀后的衣服抓出褶皱，唯独太习惯于接吻而只在喉咙里发出哼声。然而他这个两膝高抬大腿分开的体位的确如同给身后入口的撑分做足了准备。

——“就剩一条走廊，进房间不行吗？”

——“……是新一先勾引我的。”

因为灵巧和熟稔，指交进行得十分顺溜。快斗并不刻意去揉按他内部的敏感点，但只是反复轻轻地擦过就令新一的呼吸节奏打乱、身体微颤。对于新一来讲，这样的快感如同将他置于一罐糖浆之中，腻死了却又黏滑得让他无以逃脱。

他只得放软了身体任那些作乱的手指进出。那人可能背了一大瓶润滑油在身上，他的股缝逐渐地都被打湿了。他抱着快斗的肩使不上力，全靠那一双手和勉强还知道要盘紧的腿承托。

清楚自己身体原理的新一十分担心他该不会是准备就这样插进来，就被猛地放到了床上。眼前投来充足的光线令他错愕地发觉不知道什么时候已经进来卧房门了。之后快斗将他小腿一抬，碍事物什被扯下，新一仰面朝天的视野里只见自己的深色内裤被高高地抛起再落下，他甚至没来得及感到惊讶，因为与此同时快斗的阴茎钻进了他的洞里。新一的喘息像被噎在嗓子里，他实在逃避去想象“这是打算一次插到底”的情形，然而事与愿违，使他没有办法顺畅叫出来的原因正是快斗就是这样做了。新一飞速地感觉到对方并不处于完全顶峰的状态，不然以当前扩张的程度，他恐怕承受不下来。

但也够难受的。他不确定自己是否有被激出泪来。强烈的欲望和怪异的满足感笼罩着他，他本想侧身以期逃过这突然的进犯，却被抓着并吊高了双腿——快斗把余下那截一气捅了进来。

猝不及防新一被他顶出一声胡乱的叫喊，腔内却反射性地放松了。那并不痛，他切实地感受到，仅仅是高热的身体部位被另一则高热进入，或者说填补而已。可明明已经那么多次了，讶异的情绪却还是涌上心头，身体都比他要适应良好。

即使里面没有什么感觉，撑胀感也还是在的。“快斗……”他无助地喊了一声。

“哎。”闻言者只是答应着，顺势把他双腿架上肩头，跪在床边挺动起来。

他动作精准，新一立时就压不住叫，而且前戏匆忙，或不如说是攻势太急进，多日未见他，新一也没有满足过自己，对他来讲战况就多激烈了些。

“你……别这么快！”因被捏着脚腕，挣扎都勉强，他只得可怜巴巴地求饶。

“抱歉……”说这话的人面上笑盈盈，没有一点道歉的意思，“等太久了有点忍不住……”

快斗放下他的腿，伏低了身体抱起他的腰来，新一这才真正注意到两人身上的衣服除了快斗刚扔掉那一条胖次，一件没少。是有多急色……他好气又无奈。就着这个深入的姿势快斗又重复地压上他甜蜜的一点。新一抓扯着他背后的衣服，勾在他腰后的双脚脚趾颤颤地蜷起。“等……”他避过落下的亲吻，语不成句地说着，“你……戴套……”

正被他吮得像要丢了魂儿的某人缓了半秒才理解到语义。“这太困难了做不到”是他第一最真实的想法，且他此时尤为不想为这种事情分心。

“我不……射在里面行吗？”他试图去亲吻身下人的喘息。

新一用皱眉告诉他不是这个意思。不等他发话，快斗接下去道：“可是新一快要去了，不是吗……”

他接着用一个深顶来使对方确定自己的程度。里面紧紧咬紧了他，纯属反射地。“别——”新一音调拔高，尾音像是在飘。眼含春水望着他，扒着他的方式像是永不撒手那样。

“再……做一次……”他的赧意完全写满在脸上，“只能……这回……”之后低头蜷在他身下的样子真是……

快斗不是很在意跟自己厮混多年，在床上却依然脸皮很薄的爱人不知所云的话语，——他自然会意，并轻轻地吻他权当哄逗……

……

新一从床头柜里拿出套子，拆了一个给他涨红的阴茎戴上。他心中骂骂咧咧这人有空往身上揣上润滑剂却故意不把避孕套带上。他既磨蹭着不好意思主动说开始，又记挂着虽然自己已经去过一发了、对方却还没。真是让人不知所谓。新一本想瞪他来着，却只往他面上瞟过一眼，之后背转身去，压低了胸口、独把刚被肏过的屁股挺起来，他转头视线恰好落在刚给戴好安全套的一柱上面，便又瑟缩了些许。到底还是嘟哝着道：“来吧。”

 

\- Fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> 【pia嚓】←拉灯的声音（。  
> 嗯是真的就打算写这么多啦❤！


End file.
